The Life & Times of Lucky
by PoundPuppies10fan1
Summary: Book 2 of the To Have Loved series. Contains small dosages of language. This is Lucky's point of view from book 1...sort of. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Yo, my name's Lucky. I'm the most popular guy in school, ya heared? Heh, sorry 'bout that. I'm just trying to be cool. But seriously, my name _is_ Lucky and I am _the_ most popular guy in school, and I get girls here and there, but that's beside the point. I'm a swell guy who loves to make friends and party every now and again. I didn't have the best life in the world (according to soccer moms), though you would think different if you saw me walking the halls in school. You would _idolize_ me! Anyway, I think you would find me cool, everyone else in school does (except for the teachers, of course). Every girl in school gives me their number every day, which is cool, but some aren't my type. Awkwardly, I even get some guys' numbers as well, which is cool, but, unfortunately for them, I'm not gay. But, I do respect the gays. I think gay marriage is an awesome idea, since I believe that everyone should be treated equally, no matter what gender they like. Anyway, back to the subject. I made lots of friends in high school, but not many in elementary. Kids would pick on me a lot, but, that was the past. Now people are saying hi to me everywhere I go.

Now, there's something I have to tell you. It's really important. Recently, I met the girl of my dreams (or so I assume). She's a really smart girl and very pretty too; well, not Popular Girl pretty, but you know. She's pretty enough where she's beautiful. Honestly, I think the popular girls are sluts. But this girl, I could tell that she wasn't. I could easily tell immediately that she was a virgin. Kinda sick isn't it? Oh well.

This girl was unlike any other girl that I had ever seen. Her boobs weren't bad, but I wasn't focused on those…okay, maybe I was a little bit. But, other than them, there was something else that made me look at her like she was no other. It was her eyes. Oh, those eyes. They were like shining stars in the sky. She was getting picked on by the biggest slut in the school: Molly, Dolly's little twin sister. She'll look exactly like Dolly when she's a teenager. Thank God Dolly didn't act like that when she was Molly's age! Anyway, Molly pushed my beautiful lady onto the floor and made fun of her, so I came to the rescue with my buddies, Squirt and Niblet by my side. They didn't help very much. They just stood there.

I told Molly to stay away from my girl and never come back! And, well, as usual, she didn't, for the longest time (oh oh, longest, for the longest time!).

Now, I know what you're thinking, how did I exactly meet my pals Squirt and Niblet? Well I'll tell you. I met Squirt at a gas station one day while I was driving for no particular reason. Just bored, I guess. He was filling my car up with gas while wearing a trucker cap. After the gas was filled, I gave him a three dollar tip.

"You want me to check your car for faulty parts?" he asked.

"Nah, it's okay," I replied. "That's what I do."

"Alright, whatever you say," he said back.

He was about to walk back into the shop when I asked him, "Hey, when do you get out?"

"Oh, I don't know, eight-thirty?" he replied. Thirty minutes. I was willing to spend some extra time. I didn't have any other plans.

"Sure. I'll wait for you here," I promised.

"Thanks!" He looked in the window of the gas station and saw that people were waiting in line to purchase something. "Crap! I better hurry!"

"Go ahead." I waved my fingers in a shooing motion. Without any hesitation, Squirt ran inside the gas station as fast as he could. Apparently his boss would kill him if he wasn't in that shop any sooner. Thank God I don't have a job!

After about ten minutes, Squirt was sitting at the cash register bored out of his skull. That was quick. I went inside and strolled around doing nothing in particular, looking at all the kinds of drinks and snacks they were carrying (there was lot of nice stuff there!). I was thinking about getting a six-pack of Root Beer, just to fool people in thinking that I was able to buy beer at seventeen. But that plan quickly backfired when I saw that the box said "Root Beer" in big, fat letters. Oh, well, was worth a try.

While I was still thinking about other things, Squirt broke the silence with: "Hey, are you going to buy something?" Well, that was kinda rude don't ya think?

"What?' I asked.

"I said, are you going to buy something? Because if you're not, then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." It's like he completely lost his memory. He just met me about five minutes ago! "Sorry, store policy."

"I see." I bobbed my head. "I'm thinking about it."

"How about some cheese snacks?" he suggested. "They're really good!"

He was right. They did sound good. And I was getting a bit hungry. So I grabbed some, and I grabbed the six-pack of Root Beer, too (you'll never know when you'll get thirsty after eating a whole bag of Cheese Doodles!). I put them on the counter and waited for Squirt to scan them.

"Do you want these in a bag?" he asked.

"Kid, it's Cheese Doodles and Root Beer, do you think I need a bag?"

"Probably not."

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked. I have no idea why I never asked before.

"Read the nametag," he said and pointed to the plastic that was pinned to his chest.

"Squirt. What an unusual name for quite a tall person. You're almost as tall as me!"

"It was my mother's idea." he shrugged.

"Well, Squirt, it's eight-thirty. You wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure, just let me punch out." He went through a back door and within five seconds, he was out. "Let's go."

We walked to my car and before Squirt got in he asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to check the bottom for faulty parts?"

"Squirt, I just checked them two days ago; I think they'll be fine," I replied.

"You never know."

"Is it your favorite part of your job?"

"…Yes."

"Alright, check the parts." I rolled my eyes. I knew there was no point in this, but I decided to be a nice guy.

With a delighted expression on his face, he dove under the car and started inspecting the nonexistent damage. It took him less than five minutes to finish the job! Impressive.

"Nothing wrong here," he said. "Now for my tip."

"Here's your tip," I said, "never get your hopes up."

"Ha ha," Squirt laughed sarcastically, "now seriously, tip."

"Fine," I scowled and forked over three more dollars. He grabbed it and counted it with a little greedy sneer. Typical.

"You know I could've done it for free?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," I replied. And that was the truth; greedy bastard.

"Sorry, it's my first job and I like to make little more money than the average Joe, if you know what I mean," he said.

"I think I do," I said back. Then we drove off into the night, ready to give Squirt a head start at life.

Now, how I met Niblet…that's a different story. I actually didn't really notice him until our first major game at a different high school. He was one of those big, dumb guys that does offense, or was it defense? Whatever. Anyway, I didn't meet him until then. It was us, The Purple Puppies versus the Furry Felines. We were all in a huddle. Some guy named Mitch was telling us what to do, which ticked me off a little since I'm usually the team captain. Mitch doesn't know anything about football; he just likes to tell people what to do, since he's class president and all. Woo hoo.

Anyway, so I had to take offense and Niblet had to take defense. The team captain of the Furries threw the football. I jumped as high as I could and caught the ball in mid-air. Of course, everyone gave a big cheer. I don't see why they get so excited; I can do that in my sleep. Anyway, so I catch the ball and start running with all of the other players running behind me. I had to run with all my might. The defense team was about to tackle me when I jumped as high and far as I could. Next thing I hear, the girl of my dreams cheers for me. I open my eyes and the football just barely touched the touch-down line. Everyone in the stands went ballistic. My group grabs me, sits me on their shoulders, and they carry me back to the bus. I really needed that. My legs were practically jelly from the touchdown that I had just made, all with the awesome luck of my wonderfully beautiful soon-to-be girlfriend.

When the bus was driving us back home, I hear everyone on my team talking about the game. Then, Niblet's voice caught my attention. It was so different. I turn and see him chatting with other players that I didn't even know. Next thing I know, Niblet's asking me, "How did you do it?"

"Ah, it was nothing really," I replied.

"Yeah, right," he said. "That was luck and you know it."

"I guess that's why they call me Lucky. Without me, this team would be hopeless!"

"You got that right, brother!" a random player shouted. I personally don't believe in luck. My name was just a coincidence.

The bus stopped at the school around nine pm. Everyone's parents were waiting. Except mine. My mom was dead and my dad was probably somewhere banging some chick. He does that a lot. Drinks too. We're not on the best of terms right now. In fact, we never were. Ever since I was a kid. But that's a different story. He doesn't really have a job, either.

Anyway, back to the story. I had my own car, but that was beside the point. Niblet's parents didn't come either, probably because he had a car of his own too. Apparently I was wrong. I walked up to him. He seemed lost.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Just waiting for some form of transportation," he said. Those were some big words for a guy like him. It surprised me a little, to be completely honest.

"Don't you have your own car?"

"Nope. Not yet, anyway…" he trailed off.

"Why don't you come with me then?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

"My treat," I suggested.

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem." We climbed into my car and started off. As I turned the corner, Niblet started to strike up a conversation.

"So…" he started.

"So…?" I urged.

"I was wondering, what's it like to be famous?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have fans everywhere. I was wondering what it felt like."

"It feels...different. It's not the best let me tell ya," I murmured.

"What do you mean? It sounds awesome! Having people give you their homework to copy off of when you forget it, having the ladies feed you, sounds amazing."

"Well…let's just say that I like to be my own person. I normally like to feed myself. The only thing I like about this 'famous' thing is that people can't mess with me. That's about it."

"Yeah, but still," Niblet muttered.

"Hey, what's your name, anyway?" I asked.

"Niblet," he replied.

"Niblet, Niblet, I think I've heard that name before." I pucker up my chin and tap it with my pointer finger, pretending to be entranced in thought.

Niblet laughed and we drove off into the darkness of the night.

As we were driving, Niblet started to strike up another conversation.

"Are your parents dead?" he asked.

"Sort of," I replied.

"What do you mean 'sort of'? They either are or they aren't."

"My mom's dead and my dad is somewhere banging some chick and drinking beer probably. I haven't seen him since God knows when."

"That's nice," he murmured.

I dropped Niblet off at his place and was about to drive off when Niblet said, "Hey! Do you want a tour of my place?"

"Um…sure," I replied.

"Awesome!" He took me inside and showed me everything. Niblet didn't have a job so he would be screwed when the monthly bills came. But it seemed he wasn't too worried about it. Not yet anyway.

"Hey," he said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," I said.

"Yay! My parents wouldn't let me have a sleepover before. But, when they did, they were super protective about the guest. They thought I would hurt them or something since I did like to play a little rough sometimes. Like this one time with this girl. We were hanging out right here in the living room and we were having a pillow fight. She swung the pillow, hit me in the face, and I swung my pillow and it hit her in the face. But I think it was a little too rough because next thing I know, her neck is broken. She wasn't the same after that. Probably explains the over protectiveness of the guest thing, I suppose."

My eyes widened. _Holy shit!_ "Yeah, probably," I murmured. I was now a little skeptical myself. Niblet does a good job being defense in football, after all.

"Well, it's about bedtime. Good night Lucky."

"Wait. You have a bedtime?" I asked.

"Yeah. So?" Niblet answered.

"Why?"

"Because, like Mom always said, get plenty to sleep and you'll be able to survive school the next day."

"Uh, huh. Hey, have you ever stayed up before?" I asked.

"Sometimes on Saturdays when my parents aren't looking."

"Well, they're not here so…you wanna stay up?"

"Nah. Good night, Lucky," Niblet said and went to bed. That was quick. When I knew Niblet was gone, I went out the door and drove off into the night, not expecting to go anywhere in particular. Screw bedtimes; those are for babies.

6


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I found myself sleeping in the driver's seat. I, then, thought to myself, this isn't good for my reputation if someone finds me here. So I finished waking myself up and started driving back home. For some reason though, I had a feeling that I was somewhere where I wasn't supposed to be. I looked around for the first time and saw that I was in the desert!

"This is weird," I said aloud to myself. "How did I end up here?" I continued on driving down the road, hoping to find some sort of water source. After about two hours of driving, I was really starting to get thirsty and irritated.

"Who the hell would drive like this?" I asked myself aloud. "What if someone needed water right now, idiots?"

It took me several hours of driving before I even caught the smallest glimpse of light. I was tired, thirsty, and hungry; so obviously, I was irritated-just a bit. Finally, after about thirty more minutes of driving with pure anger and hunger and thirst, I saw lights. Bright lights. I began to push on the gas petal as hard as I could, just waiting to finally see a town with water and food! I could see it now: pigging out at their restaurant and gulping down barrels upon barrels of whatever that they had for drink. It would be bad for my reputation there, but I could care less. I was _really _hungry and _really_ thirsty. My reputation could wait for a few minutes, or hours. Whatever comes first.

I finally came into the town within five long, exhausting minutes of driving. It was weird. It kind of looked like some sort of Ghost Town. Great. Just great. Now I still had no source of water or food! I was about to die from dehydration and hunger! Sorry for the repetition, but I was _really _hungry and _really_ thirsty _and_ I haven't had my daily dose of food or water for several hours! So, obviously, you would be repeating yourself too, hopefully. If not, then I'm just plain crazy!

Then, thank God, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a water holder that people in the office have inside an abandoned building.

"Thank you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Without hesitation, I jumped out of my car and ran as fast as I could towards that water holder in that abandoned building. I jammed my face under the cold water faucet and pulled up on the tab thing that held the door to the water's freedom as fast as I could. The sweet taste of that cold water running through my mouth and on my chin felt so great!

I'll never underestimate water again! I thought to myself.

After about one or two minutes embarrassing myself, I walked to my car, rubbed off the extra water from my chin, and buckled myself in. Often times, though, I never buckle up. I rarely ever get into a car accident. But when I do, I never get injured, go figure. But then I realized that I was still hungry too. I looked around for a restaurant, but found nothing. Oh well.

I heard a voice from behind me. I looked around and I saw an Amish-looking guy behind my car, a few feet away from it. He looked really weird and creepy. He walked up to me in his cool, Amish fashion. Weirdo. He knelt beside my car and started to talk.

"Nice ride you got here, Sonny," he said.

"It is, isn't it? Can I help you" I asked.

"Oh nothing for me, but I would like to say that your car's almost out of gas."

"Really?" I look down at the gauge. Empty. Crap, he's right.

"Follow me."

"With my car?"

"Sure, why not?" the Amish guy said. As he started walking, I drove behind him like a creeper in those stalker movies. A few minutes later, he stopped at their local gas station.

"This town may be empty," he said, "but there's always gas in case visitors come, like you for example."

"Um…thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey, are you hungry?" he asked.

That surprised me for a moment, but then I answered with, "A little." "A little" was an understatement.

"Well, then, follow me once more. I'll point you the way."

"Thanks," I murmured.

"No problem," the Amish guy replied. He started walking again, leading to their source of food.

"Hey," I called to him.

He stopped, turned around and said, "Yes?"

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"The name's Jim," he replied.

Jim_, _I thought to myself, what a name_._ Sheesh, why doesn't he just call himself Frank or Joe, seriously?

After about five minutes of following Jim around town like a creeper again, he stopped at a small restaurant. It wasn't too tiny, but it wasn't any big fancy five star restaurant, either.

"This is where everyone used to eat," Jim said.

"What do you mean, 'used to'?" I asked.

"Everyone disappeared, except for me-and you," he replied.

"Wait, don't expect me to stay here, 'cause I have a house and a life at my own town, thank you," I told him.

"I'm not expecting you to stay; just to visit," he said with a wry smile.

"Um…nah, I think I better get going." I started to walk backward, thinking of a way to get the heck outta here.

"No, please, stay," he insisted, inching closer and closer to me.

Before I knew it, I started to book it. There was no way in Hell that I was going to say here; not even if someone paid me all the money in the world. This place was frickin' creepy!

I looked back, realizing that he wasn't following me, thank Lord.

I jumped into the car, not caring about my seatbelt at the moment, and sped off like a speeding rocket, determined to get the heck outta here, so that my pretty little mind wouldn't be scarred anymore from the horrific events that had just been unfolded before me.

3


End file.
